A problem with the construction of buildings, such as apartments or condominium towers, involves thermal efficiency. While government regulation and public momentum demand that such buildings be energy efficient, typically heat transfers through balconies are inadequately addressed.
For example, conventional balconies are cast in concrete. To dissipate heat, thermal breaks or isolation brackets consisting of insulated steel structural members can be installed between the balconies and floor slabs of the buildings. However, such isolation brackets substantially increase the cost and complexity of the balconies.